Please, dont!
by Kulkas
Summary: Ketika nyawa sebagai taruhan sebuah permainan. #RGSurviveChallenge RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), bloody amatira, case murder amatira, dan segala amatiran lainnya**

 **Bagian pertama : Rahasia yang terungkap?**

 **Selamat membaca…**

.

.

Menjaga sebuah rahasia itu merepotkan bin menyebalkan. Terlalu banyak yang harus disembunyikan. Pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Mulut yang berbicara bertolak belakang dengan hati, memang pepatah yang sesuai. Saat keluar dari persembunyian, kewaspadaan menjadi meningkat. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berharap tidak ada orang yang mengenal diluar keseharian.

Orang akan mengatakan 'hidupmu terlalu monoton' atau 'ayolah sesekali keluar dan menikmati dunia luar'. Keh... Mereka tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Wajah polos ini hanya topeng, topeng kepolosan demi menjaga sebuah identitas rahasia yang tidak boleh bocor.

Banyak drama dengan skenario unggul nan epik yang harus diperankan. Hingga tidak akan ada yang mampu mengungkapnya. Sekalipun itu orang terhebat di muka bumi ini.

Namun, tidak selamanya. Terkadang kecerobohan kecil tak terlihat mampu mengubah seluruh kehidupan yang telah tertata dengan rapi. Persiapkan dirimu mulai sekarang.

Shinichi menatap benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak di dalam lokernya. Warnanya merah muda, mirip kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang bermekaran. Amplop. Pandangan matanya beralih pada lubang-lubang tipis persegi panjang dipintu lokernya. Tatapan sengit ia layangkan pada ventilasi loker.

Tangan kirinya terulur mengambil amplop tersebut. Aroma Sakura menyapu indera penciumannya. Shinchi membolak-balikkannya. Tidak ada coretan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan si pengirim. Dapat dipastikan, surat ini dari fansnya. Narsis sedikit boleh dong. Derita orang tampan.

Tapi, masih jamankah surat-suratan seperti ini? Disaat sudah banyak alat komunikasi canggih. Salah satunya handphone yang terdapat fitur berbalas pesan atau email. Lah ini Surat? Kertas yang ditulisi sesuai dengan si penulis, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Kalau jauh tujuannya, perlu perangko. Kalau hanya dekat, ya seperti yang Shinichi dapatkan di dalam lokernya. Surat misterius dari mulai membuka kepala amplop. Terbuak dengan mudah. Tidak diberi lem. Menarik kertas di dalamnya yang seukuran sigaret untuk merokok dengan tembakau, namun lebih tebal. Tidak ada tulisan. Ia membalik kertas itu. Tidak ada tulisan juga. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Otaknya mulai berpikir apakah ini hanya sebuah lelucon atau bukan. Kertas itu Shinichi terawang. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat. Ibu jarinya meraba kertas itu. Ada bagian yang licin dan ada bagian yang agak kasar. Mungkinkah?

"Hei," sebuah suara lembut sedikit membuat Shinichi berjengit kaget.

Shinichi berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis menatapnya heran. "Ran."

"Maaf mengagetkanmu. Ayo pulang," ucap Ran. Matanya menatap selembar kertas yang ada ditangan Shinichi, lengkap dengan amplop merah muda. "Surat cinta."

Shinichi menatap Ran yang bersuara sendu. Surat cinta apa? Oh. Surat misterius ini. Ya, memang seperti surat cinta, karena warna amplopnya. Shinichi memasukan amplop dan kertas itu ke dalam saku celana seragam abu-abunya.

"Bukan.""Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shinichi memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Melepas blazer seragam SMA Teitan dan tak lupa dasi yang sedari tadi seperti mencekik lehernya untuk bernapas. Selama perjalanan pulang dengan Ran, Shinichi sudah merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah sampai di rumah.

Shinichi menarik rak di meja belajarnya. Mengeluarkan asbak, korek api dan sebatang lilin. Menyulut sumbu lilin dengan korek api, menundukkan ujung yang menyala ke dalam asbak. Beberapa tetes lilin yang mencair sedikit menggenang di dalam asbak. Lalu menegakkan lilin itu dan menempelkan ujung satunya ke dalam asbak agar tetap berdiri. / Lantas ia merogoh kertas dan amplop dari dalam saku celananya. Shinichi mendekatkan kertas itu ke lilin yang menyala.

 **-simbol bintang segi lima- Hai Detektif, mari bermain.**

 **Peraturannya mudah. "Bertahanlah hingga akhir, maka kau akan hidup."**

 **Satu titik akan menghilang malam ini.**

 **7-1, 4-2, 2-1, 6-2, 8-1, 6-3, 6-1**

Bertahanlah hingga akhir, maka kau akan hidup. Shinichi menyimpulkan bahwa ini berkaitan dengan nyawa. Nyawanya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak mengikuti permainan konyol ini? Apakah ia akan mati sekarang juga?

Shinichi mengamati kembali deretan huruf yang membentuk kata tersebut. Tulisannya berasal dari ketikan komputer yang kemudian diprint, kecuali simbol bintang. Simbol bintang itu hasil coretan tangan, bisa dilihat karena agak kurang rapi. Membuat satu titik kemudian menariknya menjadi garis lalu membentuk bintang segi lima dan berakhir pada titik awal, yang tidak berbentuk rapi namun masih bisa dikenali bahwa itu adalah simbol bintang. Dan angka-angka.

Angka? Mungkinkah? Kode?

Astaga, Shinichi melupakan bagian ini. Otak detektifnya mulai bekerja. Angka-angka ini tidak asing dengan pola yang tidak asing pula.

"Ini," gumamnya.

Shinichi merogoh kantong celana lainnya dan menarik ponsel flip hitamnya.

Membuka ponsel itu hingga menampilkan layar dan keypadnya. Kemudian mengetikkan angka-angka yang tertera pada kertas dikeypad ponsel, satu persatu. Angka 7 pada keypad ia tekan satu kali, muncul huruf P. Angka 4 ia tekan dua kali, huruf H. Angka 2 ia tekan satu kali, huruf A. Angka 6 ia tekan dua kali, huruf N. Angka 8 ia tekan satu kali, huruf T. Angka 6 ia tekan tiga kali, huruf O. Terakhir, angka 6 ia tekan satu kali, huruf M. Phantom. Ternyata memang memang benar, sandi ponsel T9.

Jadi nama pengirimnya Phantom. Terlalu biasa.

Apa yang diinginkan oleh Phantom? Mengapa orang ini mengajaknya bermain permainan konyol ini.

Shinichi menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Kertas itu ia letakkan di meja tepat dihadapannya. Memandang tanpa kedip surat aneh itu. Tidak menyadari bahwa aura disekitarnya mulai berubah. Angin mulai menampakkan giginya. Hembusan yang perlahan lalu menjadi tidak terkendali. Bertiup keras namun lembut menusuk.

Shinichi membelalakkan matanya. "Darimana orang ini tahu aku seorang detektif?"

Disebuah gedunga tua bekas pabrik tas lantai teratas. Seorang, tidak, ada dua orang disana. Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA biru perlahan melangkah mundur dengan menyeret kaki-kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya, dan kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara isakan. Gadis berambut cokelat seleher ini tidak menyangka sama sekali akan berada dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan ini. Ia terpojok.

Seseorang dengan topeng putih yang bagian mulutnya melebar kebawah, berbaju hitam sampai lutut juga celana panjang hitam lengkap dengan sepatu hitam, sarung tangan hitam dan pisau disalah satu tangannya. Dia mulai mendekat perlahan ke arah gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Apa kabar Sonoko?" sapa orang bertopeng itu.

Sonoko, gadis itu mematung sejenak. Matanya bahkan sedikit membola. Suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal. Tapi siapa pemilik suara itu Sonoko masih berusaha mencari tahu ditengaj kelinglungan dan juga ketakutannya.

Orang bertopeng itu semakin mendekat ke arah Sonoko. Pisau ditangannya ia mainkan dengan cara memutar-mutar. "Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja membunuhmu. Memang apalagi?"

Lagi, suara nyaring itu terdengar digendang telinganya. Suara itu menyentakkan kesadaran Sonoko. "A-apa salahku?"

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu Sonoko Suzuki," ucap orang bertopeng itu. "dasar detektif amatiran."

Kedua mata Sonoko membulat sempurna. Siapa orang gila ini?

Sonoko melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat. Sial. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berlari sampai sejauh ini dan memilih gedung tua sebagai tempat persembunyian yang aman. Orang bertopeng gila ini mengejarnya saat dibelokan menuju rumahnya. Bukannya lari ke rumah malah ambil jalan yang semenyesatkan seperti ini. Sonoko merutuk keras dalam hati.

Langkah kakinya berakhir karena pundaknya membentur pagar besi. Pagar besi tua yang sudah terkoyak dan berkarat. Sempurna. Kepalanya menengok ke belakang, melihat betapa tingginya gedung yang sedang ia pijak ini.

Sonoko merasakan ada sebuah benda menancap dibagian bahu kanan depannya, juga dorongan kedua bahunya.

Angin malam menerbangkan rambut hitam orang bertopeng itu.

Saat Sonoko terjatuh, kedua matanya yang berair menatap ke atas, ke arah si pelaku. Topeng itu terbuka, menampakan wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sonoko hanya berharap ia sedang bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk. Kemudian kedua mata yang berair itu perlahan menutup.

"Ternyata kau," cicit Sonoko.

Bunyi debaman dan gemertak tulang patah terdengar, tubuh Sonoko tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Semua anggota badannya remuk tak berasa apapun. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung, mulut, telinga dan kepala yang bagian belakang yang pecah. Perlahan kesadaran Sonoko lenyap. Tubuh itu kini hanya tinggal tubuh saja tanpa nyawa. Malam ini, malam terakhir Sonoko menghirup udara. Malam selanjutnya, tidak ada lagi Sonoko Suzuki. Yang ada hanyalah kenangan-kenangan dan misteri.

* * *

Kuro No Soshiki atau Black Organization, BO, atau lebih dikenal dengan Organisasi Hitam. Kenapa dinamakan demikian? itu karena para anggotanya wajib mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan memang sindikikat yang berjalan di jalan hitam. Seperti perampokan, pemerasan, penjualan narkotika dan senjata api, penjualan organ vital manusia, pembunuh bayaran, penjualan dan pembelian minuman keras, dan semua hal yang tak dapat terpikirkan sekalipun. Sang Big Boss yang tak diketahui rupa dan sosoknya, namun ada sebagai pendiri Organisasi ini. Segelintir orang memanggilnya dengan Anokata yang berarti orang itu. Sungguh misterius.

Semua yang masuk organisasi mempunyai sebuah codename yang berdasar pada minuman beralkohol. Ada beberapa yang hanya dipanggil dengan julukan yang diberikan sang Big Boss. Semua anggotanya direkrut sendiri oleh Anokata melalui bawahan yang dapat dipercaya. Tidak ada yang mendaftarkan diri secara suka rela.

Gin, sang Komandan BO tengah duduk santai di sofa bersama kekasihnya -Vermouth. Di depannya, meja diatasnya berserakan makanan dan beberapa botol minuman yang mulai kosong. Televisi menyala menyiarkan tontonan hiburan yang sedikit membuat Vermouth terkikik bahkan tak sadar tertawa. Gin menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vermouth. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Gin.

"Tidak, hanya kangen," ungkap Gin. Vermouth tersenyum menatap mata sang kekasih. Tangan kirinya mengelus dada telanjang Gin, memberi ketenangan. Gin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih tercintanya.

"Bagaimana dengan New?"

Gin menyeringai. "Lumayan. Dia sudah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik."

"Jangan bilang, kau akan menugaskan dia untuk yang satu ini."

"Dia yang paling cocok untuk ini." Vermouth memutar bola matanya.

Setelah berbincang sedikit, Gin dan Vermouth kembali memadu kasih. Sudah seminggu lamanya kedua sejoli ini tidak bertemu. Kangen.

* * *

Heiji menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat mendapati sebuah amplop cokelat di depan pintu apartemennya. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, tidak ada orang. Mengedikkan bahunya, ia memungut amplop tersebut. Merogoh kartu masuk dan menggesekannya ke mesin dekat pintu. Memutar gagang pintu dan memasuki rumahnya. Amplop itu ia letakkan di meja ruang tamu dan ia berlalu menuju dapur untuk minum.

* * *

"New."

"Akan ku lakukan."

"Cih."

Kini New sedang berada di gudang persenjataan milik Chianti. New sedang memilih senapan mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk tugasnya kali ini. Pisau sudah ia gunakan untuk yang waktu itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat membayangkan pisaunya berlumuran darah.

Chianti hanya memandangnya dari balik meja, ia sibuk dengan senjata api andalan miliknya. Chianti merupakan salah satu sniper kebanggaan BO.

Tangan New menyentuh pistol dengan peredam suara tembakan. Mengangkat pistol itu dan mengarahkannya pada Chianti yang memandangnya sengit. "Dor."

* * *

Heiji hampir saja menyemburkan minuman di dalam mulutnya takkala melihat isi amplop. Foto berserakan di lantai dan ada sebuah memo. Foto yang tidak asing untuknya. Mengernyitkan alisnya, ia memandangi dengan seksama foto itu.

"So-Sonoko."

Ya. Itu adalah foto Sonoko. Di dalam foto-foto itu Sonoko terbaring di tanah dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Heiji membalik foto itu.

Die. 2 Mei 2015.

Kedua bola mata Heiji membola. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, menekan menu dan mencari aplikasi kalender. Lagi. Kedua bola mata itu membola. Sekarang tanggal 5 Mei. Tiga hari yang lalu Sonoko mati. Tetapi, mengapa ia tidak tahu. Rekannya mati. Tidak ada jejak.

Keringat dingin mulai muncul disekitar pelipisnya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap sekumpulan foto-foto mengenaskan Sonoko. Otaknya bahkan membeku, tangannya mulai gemetar dengan degup jantung yang tidak beraturan. Heiji bahkan hanya bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya daripada detikan jam dinding yang menempel di dinding dekat ruang tamu.

Ponselnya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk.

"Y-ya," ucapnya gugup. "ki-kita perlu bicara. Tempat biasa. Sekarang!"

Hanya itu yang dapat mulut Heiji ucapkan saat mendapat panggilan telepon. Si penelepon bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan maksudnya. Mata Heiji menangkap memo yang tertulis sesuatu.

 **1\. Sonoko Suzuki -nama Sonoko digaris Horizontal-**

 **2\. ?**

 **3\. ?**

 **4\. ?**

 **5\. ?**

Heiji meremas rambutnya frustasi.

 **-TBC-**

a/n:

semoga ini nggak keluar dari prompt dan segala peraturan yang ada u.u

bagian kedua ending, puyeng bikin casenya XDD

ripiu?

salam bingung,

Juli Alio


	2. Chapter 2

Loading chapter 2

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua, Heiji dan Shinichi, di gudang bawah tanah yang cukup aman untuk mereka berdua bertemu. Gudang bawah tanah ini tak sengaja Heiji temukan saat menyelediki sebuah kasus bersama Shinichi. Dan setelahnya keduanya memutuskan untuk menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat pertemuan rahasia. Ya, Heiji dan Shinichi merupakan rekan sesama detektif sekaligus teman akrab. Cukup akrab karena mengetahui rahasi masing-masing.

Heiji yang berdiri di depan meja sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dan Shinichi yang duduk mulai menumpahkan isi dari dalam amplop yang didapatnya. Semua foto-foto itu berhasil membuat Shinichi terkesiap dan menatap nanar foto itu.

"Sonoko mati," ungkap Heiji. "dan kita, tidak tahu sama sekali."

Shinichi mengambil memo yang tergeletak diantara tumpukan-tumpukan foto itu. Ia juga mengeluarkan kertas memo yang didapatnya dari loker. Meletakkannya di meja agar Heiji bisa melihatnya. "Aku juga dapat memo."

 **hari akhir ini**

 **salam harum indah nan intan, cintaku hanya ini**

 **umur rasaku untuk tahun asa nanti mungkin usai**

 **menanti angan tanpa induk**

 **awal karya hanya ilusi rendah**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Shinichi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hai Shinichi urutan matimu akhir," terang Heiji. "ku kira hanya tulisan tanpa makna ternyata-"

"Kalau huruf awal saja yang dibaca memang jadi seperti itu," Shinichi memotong ucapan Heiji. "apa kau mendapat surat yang sama denganku?"

"Maksudmu?"

Lagi, Shinichi mengeluarkan amplop berwarna bunga Sakura dan melemparkannya ke depan Heiji. Heiji menatap surat itu dengan menautkan kedua alisnya hingga bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Ya, tapi kubuang. Aku mengira tetanggaku sedang iseng."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Baik Heiji maupun Shinichi sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Shinichi menatap foto Sonoko dan memo itu.

.

.

Tersudut. Itulah yang terjadi pada Eisuke Hondo. Bahu kiri depannya tertembak. Darah segar merembes tanpa hent. Ia meringis sembari berlari menuju tempat yang aman. Seseorang bertopeng mengejarnya dengan pistol peredam tembakan. Berkali-kali berteriak minta tolong pun percuma. Tempat parkir ini terlalu luas dan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang ditinggalkan oleh si empunya. Eisuke menghampiri mobil besar berwarna hijau. Lantas bersembunyi dibaliknya. Di depan roda mobil, berharap orang yang menembaknya tidak mengetahuinya. Napasnya tersengal$ Debaran jantungnya seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Dirinya salah apa, sampai harus berurusan dengan orang sinting ini.

"Harusnya kau lari ketempat yang banyak orang." suara dingin itu menginterupsi degub jantung Eisuke yang bertalu-talu menjadi lebih bertalu lagi.

Eisuke bahkan menutup mulutnya untuk meredam deru napasnya yang menggila. Pikirannya mulai tidak sinkron. Tremor diseluruh tubuhnya. Ini gila.

.

.

Seolah baru saja dihantam barbel dengan berat berkilo-kilo, Shinichi menggebrak meja. Membuat Heiji yang akan duduk menjadi terjungkal kebelakang. Mengabaikan protesan Heiji, Shinichi mengambil surat pertama yang di dapatnya dan memo yang baru saja di dapat Heiji. Menaruh di depannya, memandangnya tanpa kedip dengan posisi kesukaannya. Tangan kanan di dagu sambil berpikir. Otaknya menyimpulkan semua hal yang ia dapat. Menyatukan kepingan-kepingan teka-teka yang dipikirnya absurd menjadi sebuah kebenaran.

Ah begitu.

Shinichi tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tahu Heiji," seru Shinichi.

"Apa?" Heiji mendudukkan kembali kursinya dan mendudukkan diri diatasnya.

"Aku lupa, bahwa hal sepele terkadng penting."

Shininchi mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya pada Heiji. Tentang coretan bintang dan memo yang Heiji dapat.

Bintang bersegi lima yang ada disurat Shinichi mewakili para detektif yang ditugaskan menyelidiki Organisasi Hitam. Permainan yang di maksud Phantom ini ialah kelima detektif ini harus bertahan hidup saat nyawa mereka terancam. Saat tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri, maka mereka mati. Itulah mengapa nama Sonoko Suzuki dicoret dan nomor dua sampai lima masih ditulis tanda tanya. Sekarang nomor lima itu ditempati nama Shinichi. Jadi tinggal nomor dua, tiga, dan empat. Inilah permainan yang Phantom maksud. Gila.

"Bintang bersegi lima dan detektif," gumam Heiji. "aku, kau, Sonoko dan-"

"Ai Haibara dan Eisuke Hondo," potong Shinichi.

"Ya kau benar. Sonoko dibunuh setelah memberiku sebuah informasi penting."

Shinichi menatap kawan bertopinya itu. "Apa?"

"Ada anggota baru yang di rekrut."

"Anggota baru?"

"Ya. Codenamenya New," Heiji menutup kedua matanya, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Sonoko pernah katakan padanya. "aku tidak tah pasti bagaimana Sonoko tahu, tapi itu yang Sonoko katakan."

Hening sejenak.

"Heiji."

"Hm."

"Sonoko sudah mati."

"Iya."

"Aku yang terakhir mati."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu siapa yang kedua?"

Keduanya membelalak. Berdecih kesal.

Sial.

Mereka berdua melewatkan bagian yang satu ini atau sengaja.

"Aku akan menghubungi Eisuke, kau hubungi Ai!" perintah Heiji dan disanggupi dengan anggukan oleh Shinichi.

.

.

Ponsel disaku kemeja Eisuke bergetar. Orang bodoh mana yang menghubunginya saat seperti ini, rutuk Eisuke. Masih dalam ketakutannya, Eisuke mengabaikannya. Nyeri dibahunya mulai menghilang, namun bahunya kini terasa kebas dan mati rasa. Air mata menggenang dimatanya. Ia mengusap kasar mata dibalik kacamata bundar itu. Dirinya seorang anak laki-laki, yang namanya laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Dengan tremor ditangannya Eisuke mengambil ponselnya. Nama Heiji muncul di layar ponsel. Ia menekan tombol hijau pada keypad ponselnya.

"Ha-halo."

Eisuke tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari bahwa suara yang dihasilkannya membuat seseorang yang bersandar pada sisi lain mobil yang digunakannya bersembunyi menyeringai senang. Orang bertopeng itu menyiapkan pistolnya dalam mode siap tembak, bergerak cepat ke depan Eisuke yang tak dapat melarikan diri atau sekedar paham situasi lalu menembaknya tepat dibagian jantung.

Tubuh Eisuke mulai ambruk perlahan dengan dramatisnya. Napasnya mulai tak terkendali, keringat dan darah berlelehan. Dan kelopak matanya menutup.

Orang bertopeng itu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh tak bernyawa Eisuke.

"Kau terlambat, Heiji," ucapnya ringan.

.

.

Wajah Heiji memucat dengan sangat cepat. Keringat sebiji jagung lolos dari pelipisnya. Telinganya masih normal. Apa yang didengarnya tidak mungkin salah. Bunyi tembakan memekakan telinga dibarengi suara Eisuke yang mengerang cepat. Apa Eisuke sudah- Heiji tak mau begitu saja menyimpulkannya, tapi, suara nyaring itu berkata seolah Eisuke sudah tewas.

"Ai ada di-"

"Eisuke tewas."

Sunyi.

Hanya ketegangan yang terpancar dari keduanya. Baru saja mereka berdua tahu maksud permainan konyol ini. Rekan mereka, Eisuke Hondo, telah tewas. Keduanya merasa bersalah. Kenapa, kenapa tak sedari kemaren atau berjam-jam lalu mereka menyadari ini. Sungguh diluar prediksi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal, Shinichi Kudo, Heiji Hatori dan Ai Haibara.

.

.

"Kau menyisakan Shinichi Kudo untuk yang terakhir?" tanya Vodka yang berdiri disamping Gin yang duduk.

"Ya," jawab New sekenanya.

"Tidak buruk juga."

New mendecih tanpa suara. Emosinya benar-benar sedang diuji. Antara marah, kesal dan menyesal. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang sangat diluar kendalinya. Sungguh, walaupun ia keluar dan berhenti disini. Sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya akan menjadi nyata. New hanya masih bingung, kenapa harus dirinya. Memang menguntungkan untuk Organisasi Hitam merekrut New, tapi tidak untuk New. Untuk New ini adalah pilihan yang sama-sama merugikan. Tidak ada simbiosis mutualisme.

New tahu perss akhir apa yang didapatnya. Walau sudah melaksanakan tugas, Organisasi Hitam tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Kalau ia berontak ujung-ujungnya hanyalah kematian. Sudah dibilang, tidak ada simbiosis mutualisme disini.

"Kamu sangan beruntung dapat memilihmu," ucapan Gin terdengar tulus dan tidak ada kebohongan.

"Tapi aku tidak."

Gin tertawa jumawa.

"Yah, memang sulit untukmu melakukan ini," Gin meletakkan secarik kertas di meja depannya. "ambillah."

Itu cek kosong yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Gin. "Aku tidak butuh."

New meninggalkan ruangan Gin dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Bukan ini yang New harapkan. Kebebasan. Hanya itu yang New inginkan. Nyatanya itu sangat mustahil.

"Tinggal Heiji, Ai dan Kau. Maaf ya, Shinichi. Setelah ini-" jeda "kau pasti sangat membenciku."

Surai hitam New bergerak melambai saat terkena hembusan angin malam. Ia berada diluar pagar rumah Shinichi Kudo. Matanya mulai memanas. Tangannya bergerak menuju dada yang terbalut kemeja hitam dan meremasnya pelan. Sesak.

.

.

Hujan deras diluar. Heiji yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Siapa kira-kira yang bertamu disaat hujan deras seperti ini. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju pintu, ia melihat dari lubang di pintu. Nampak sesosok perempuan yang ia kenal. Itu Ran Mouri, kekassih Shinichi temannya. Ada apa dia datang, pikit Heiji.

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Heiji membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Ran masuk. Ran basah kuyup. Heiji menyuruhnya duduk, ia akan mengambilkan handuk dan teh panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh Ran yang basah dan agak mengigil.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Ran penuh sesal.

Ran menerima handuk pemberian Heiji dan secangkir teh hangatnya. Ran meniup tehnya sebentar lantas menyeruputnya sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau-"

"Aku ada disekitar sini, tadi bertemu dengan teman lama," Ran menyeruput lagi tehnya."karena terlalu asyik mengobrol jadi lupa waktu. Tahu-tahu sudah hujan, aku memutuskan untuk mampir."

Ran memotong ucapan Heiji dan menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai dirinya yang sekarang terdampar di apartemen Heiji. Ran meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau tidak menghubungi Shinichi?"

Ran mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol power on. Tidak ada reaksi pada ponsel Ran. "Mati."

Heiji memandang ponsel Ran yang agak basah. Pantas saja mati. "Akan ku hubungi Shinichi untuk menjemputmu."

Ran mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak."

Sebelum mengambil ponsel yang ada di depannya, terlebih dulu Heiji mengambil gelas minumnya. Menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa. Barulah ia mengambil ponsel dan mencari nomor Shinichi di daftar panggilan terakhir. Dapat. Rasa pusing mendera kepala Heiji. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan agak berputar. Nafasnya mulai terasa sesak. Jantungnya berdentum tidak normal. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh.

Matanya beralih pada Ran yang sedang menyesap tehnya. Tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa Ran sedang tersenyum samar saat menyesap teh itu.

Tanpa Heiji sadari, ia telah menekan tombol hijau diponselnya. Menghubungkannya dengan Shinichi.

"Apa-" sulit bernapas. "yang-"

Untuk bersuara saja sesulit ini. Paru-parunya terasa diremas dari dalam.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman yang Ran berikan.

"Ran-" Tepat saat Heiji berteriak, sambungan telepon tersambung. "kau masukkan apa dalam minumanku!"

Dalam sekali tarikan napas, akhirnya Heiji mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Namu yang selanjutnya terjadi, tubuh Heiji ambruk disela-sela antara sofa yang ia duduki dan meja sebagai pembatas antara Heiji dan Ran.

Memasukkan apa? Hanya bubuk sianida dalam ukuran yang terlalu banyak. Dan campuran lainnya mungkin.

Heiji terbatuk hebat, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Napasnya benar-benar tidak terkontrol lagi. Degub jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seolah-olah akan meledak di dalam sana. Heiji mengerang menahan rasa sakit.

Hidup Heiji Hattori akan berakhir dalam hitungan menit.

Pintu apartemen Heiji terjeplak, menampilkan Shinichi yang lumayan basah dan terengah-engah. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju ruang tamu. Shinichi mendapati tubuh Heiji yang semakin sekarat dan... Ranyang duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh.

"Ah ketahuan ya," nada suara Ran dibuat semanis mungkin. "aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini ketahuan."

Shinichi masi dalam mode syok dan linglung. Ran, itu Rannya? Apa katanya... ketahuan? Brengsek. Ia menghampiri Heiji. Memeriksa apakah temannya masih hidup atau sudah tiada. Shinichi membutakan mata terhadap Ran.

Ran perlahan mendekat ke arah Shinichi, memukul tengkuk Shinichi dengan pistol yang selalu dibawanya. Membuat Shinichi pingsan seketika.

"Maaf."

Dan perlahan kelopak mata sang detektif dari barat itu menutup.

.

* * *

.

Terikat dikursi. Mulut dilakban. Kedua kaki diikat, kedua tangan terikat dibelakang sandaran kursi dan tali melingkar erat diperutnya. Bukan gaya seorang Shinichi Kudo, namun itulah yang sedang terjadi padanya. Pemandangan dan keadaan yang tidak biasa. Ia merutuk dan mengumpat keras dalam hati. Ia melupakan fakta dan beberapa potongan teka-teki yang sangat-sangat penting, lagi.

"Apa kabar Shinichi?" suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Shinichi.

Si penanya menghampiri Shinichi dari balik kegelapan. Surai hitam panjang yang pertama kali ia lihat, kemudian wajah yang sangatlah ia kenal. Seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya merupakan kekasihnya. Ran Mouri. Kepala Shinichi mendadak pening. Efek dihantam pistol. Ran mendekati kekasihnya yang terduduk dikursi dengan ikatan disana-sini, pun dengan lakban yang menutup mulutnya.

"Ran," panggil Shinichi sayang.

"Hm."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Shinichi bersikap wajar pada orang yang berarti dihidupnya. Walau itu agak kaku untuk situasi sekarang ini.

"Kalau ku jawab 'tidak ada' apa kau akan percaya?"

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian menatap kedua bola mata sang kekasih yang selalu memenjarakannya.

"Kau yang membunuh Sonoko, Eisuke lalu Heiji bukan?"

"Ya," jawab Ran tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian pengganggu."

"Sejak kapan kau bergabung dengan Organisasi Hitam?"

"Coba tebak?"

"Kenapa harus kau, Ran!" ucap Shinichi geram.

Otaknya tidak lagi bisa ia ajak untuk menguraikan benang yang terlanjur kusut ini. Sungguh ia lelah. Saat ia sadar, semuanya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Orang yang ia cintai bergabung dengan Organisasi Hitam, bercodename New. Bahkan ia yang mengirimkan surat, memo, foto dan lainnya dengan nama samaran Phantom.

Terkadang ada hal yang kita anggap tidak mungkin menjadi sangat mungkin. Dan itu tentu saja membuat diri kita sendiri menjadi sangat syok yang luar biasa. Ya, seperti yang dialami Shinichi. Gadis yang ia cintai ternyata anggota Organisasi Hitam. Gadis yang ia cintai membunuh. Entahlah, Shinichi.

Dengan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam, Ran masih nampak memukau di mata Shinichi. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Apa?"

"Kau bohong soal mengunjungi ibumu di London."

Ran mendekati Shinichi, ditangannya ada sebuah kotak seukuran kotak sepatu yang masih tertutup.

Wangi khas Ran menyapa indra penciuman Shinichi kala Ran meletakkan kotak itu dan mengikatnya dipangkuan Shinichi. Ran membuka kotak itu. Menampilkan sebuah rakitan bom yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Kabel warna-warni membuat Shinichi sedikit sakit mata. Lalu ada timer berbentuk jam digital.

"Kau tahu?" suara Shinichi seperti mendung yang sangat menggantung di langit sana.

Kedua pasang mata itu beradu, seolah saling menyelami masa-masa indah diantara mereka. Bahkan keduanya seperti melupakan fakta antara sang pemburu dan sang buruan. Sepasang mata Shinichi sedikit melebar saat pipinya merasakan kecupan dari bibir Ran.

"Pecahkan kode dan kau akan hidup," Ran menegakkan badan. "bom. Suaramu. Teka-teki."

Kini hanya tinggal Shinichi seorang yang ada diruangan ini. Cahaya rembulan menyinari jendela. Memperlihatkan Shinichi yang tengah kebingungan. Shinichi bahkan tidak peduli lagi dimana dirinya disekap oleh Ran.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi.

Nada suaranya terdengar tenang dan... hambar.

Timer yang menunjukkan angka 01:00 kini berubah menjadi tulisan: **Diterima. Masukkan kata kunci...**

Apa-apaan ini?

Otak Shinichi belum bisa ia ajak untuk memecahkan teka-teki sialan ini.

Tulisan itu masih berjalan dari arah kanan ke arah kiri, dibelakangnya terdapat angka yang selalu berubah. Shinichi mulai kehabisan waktu menit demi menit. Waktu satu jam itu lama, namun akan sangat singkat dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam waktu satu jam. Tidak buruk juga.

Shinichi menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang ia punya. Dan ia hanya menunduk, menengadah, melihat jendela kemudian menunduk lagi. Seolah bom yang dipangkunya jauh lebih indah dari nyawanya sendiri.

Keterkejutannya akan Ran sudah berangsur menghilang, walau ia masih sulit mengakuinya. Mungkin Shinichi terlalu menggampangkan segala urusannya.

Lihatlahlah, wajah kuyu nan sayunya, keringat membasahi seluruh leher dan pelipis, pakaiannya pun terkena dampaknya, basah dan acak-acakan. Tawanan yang sempurna, Shinichi membatin.

Shinichi memejamkan matanya. Memulai untuk mengumpulkan segala hal yang bisa digunakan untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang menurutnya agak... aneh. Memori tentang Ran mendominasi otaknya. Dan semakin banyak Ran yang berkelebat diotaknya.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

'Aku mencintaimu.'

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Dan masih banyak kata 'aku mencintaimu.' yang terucap dari mulut Ran di otak Shinichi.

Hingga satu memori dimana Ran dan dirinya berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ran yang terkejut, menutup mulutnya. Shinichi yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang diyakininya sendiri tidak gatal.

'Kau menyukaiku?' Ran bertanya dengan pelan dan heran.

'Y-ya begitulah.'

Ah. Ini membuat Shinichi tersenyum tanpa sadar.

'Aku... mau.'

Ran menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti gadis lainnya yang malu-malu saat ditembak oleh sang pujaan hati.

'Mulai hari ini kita sepasang kekasih.'

Ya, hari itu adalah hari peresmian jalinan cinta kasih Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri. Hari yang mulai terik dan bel yang berdendang diseluruh penjuru SMU Teitan.

"Duapuluh tujuh Mei."

Shinichi berlari keluar dari ruangan tempat ia disekap. Berlari sembari mengumpat tak jelas. Peluh membanjiri pelipis putihnya. Ia sedikit terengah. Saat akan keluar dari gedung sialan ini, Shinichi bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Bunyi bruk dan aw bersahutan hampir bersamaan.

"Ai," ucap Shinichi, agak kaget. "kenapa kau ada-"

"Seseorang menghubungiku untuk kesini," Ai berdiri dari jatuhnya. "katanya kalau kau tidak keluar dalam waktu setengah jam, aku harus masuk."

"Untuk apa?"

"Memberimu password 'duapuluh tujuh Mei'."

Shinichi membelalakkan mata. Ternyata Ran peduli. Ran tidak sepenuhnya terpengaruh oleh Organisasi Hitam. Kini, ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan nyawa Ran. Shinichi tahu bagaimana seluk beluk Organisasi Hitam.

Shinichi dan Ai berlari meninggalkan gedung. Dengan Shinichi yang terus menerus meneriakkan nama Ran, hingga tenggorokannya serak. Shinichi hanya berharap Ran belum jauh dari tempat ini. Sedangkan Ai mengikuti kemana Shinichi berlari. Ada banyak hal yang nantinya akan ia tanyakan pada Shinichi.

Dari balik bayangan pohon, seseorang memandangi kepergian Shinichi dan Ai.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n:** kan yang namanya tantangan pasti ada yang berhasil ada yang enggak kan yah. makasi buat yg ngadain ini challenge /senyum/ kayaknya g bisa memenuhi deh ya lalala~ maafkan daku

Juli Alio


End file.
